


Some Assembly Required

by Whyndancer



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abstract, Drabble, F/M, heavy use of metaphore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was broken and she'd never been whole to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://whyndancer.tumblr.com). Inspired by [this post](http://mischiefslady.tumblr.com/post/124617843467/i-am-not-the-first-person-you-loved-you-are-not) by [MischiefsLady](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady)

He was broken when she met him. Impressively so. His state of madness was practically a foregone conclusion, and she wasn’t sure if she was more impressed or dismayed that a person could still live with their soul in that many pieces.

What she was most impressed with, though, was how well he was able to hide just how broken he was; pressing the wreckage of himself into shapes that people could mistake for a mostly intact persona. True, the image he wound up presenting to the world was hateful and twisted, but it allowed him to maintain the illusion of pride and strength that he saw as his only raft in a sea of broken dreams and poisonous lies.

But she’d cut herself on his jagged edges, and rather than running, found herself taking a closer look. Close enough to see that he was not cracked, but shattered. Close enough to see the pain that he used the pieces of himself to shield. Close enough to recognize the beauty that was still hidden in the rubble.

She knew better than to think she could fix him. Hell, _she’d_ never felt whole for as long as she could remember. Not that she’d say she’d ever been broken herself, more like she was a puzzle that didn’t have a picture and no one had ever bothered to put together - a description she’d come up with in her junior year at college, the semester before the infamous internship, while under the influence of one too many jello shots and a surfeit of melancholy in the wake of a fifth failed relationship in six months time.

So she did what she could to give him a safe place where he could let himself fall apart enough to start putting himself back together in the proper order. Helped him sort through the broken bits to figure out what was damaged beyond repair, and made suggestions on how he might patch those holes.

In return he saw her well enough to help her sort through her own jumbled pieces and find her borders and edges, assembling an outline that she could then begin to fill.

And if, upon finally finding themselves mostly whole, some of their bits had been exchanged, so that they would forever be a part of each other… well… neither could deny that they were more together than they could ever be apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Oct. 26, 2015 -Minor edit to rearrange something that's been bugging me.


End file.
